prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (October 3, 2018)
The October 3, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Moda Center in Portland, Oregon on October 2, 2018. Summary Last week on WWE 205 Live, Drew Gulak, Gentleman Jack Gallagher and The Brian Kendrick let out their aggression on Kendrick's local opponent after The Man With a Plan picked up the win. However, a swift victory wouldn't come easy against former WWE Cruiserweight Champion Akira Tozawa for Gallagher. Still seeking retribution after being brutally attacked by Kendrick, Gallagher and Gulak last month, The Stamina Monster refused to be intimidated when Gallagher came to the ring with his allies. Of course, Tozawa had already sidelined The Man With a Plan for several weeks after that initial attack. As the match got underway, Tozawa immediately fed off the energy of the WWE Universe and countered Gallagher's early technical advances. However, the unorthodox style of the British Superstar kept Tozawa on defense, and they entered a sequence of near-falls that ended with Tozawa delivering a kick to his opponent's chest. Reaping the benefits of Gulak tripping up Tozawa from the outside, Gallagher methodically levied strikes at the encouragement of The Philadelphia Stretcher. Gallagher remained one step ahead of Tozawa and slowly dissected him with calculated attacks and pain-inducing technical holds. Tozawa battled back with a series of fast-paced kicks but couldn't execute his patented Senton before his opponent rolled out of the ring. Without skipping a beat, The Stamina Monster transitioned into a diving headbutt to the outside before dropping Gallagher a second with a missile dropkick to the hip. Tozawa locked in his own unique submission, but Gallagher reversed the hold and immediately went back to his masterful technical ability. After Tozawa made it to the ropes, Gallagher prepared for a high-risk move off the top. Unfortunately, he took too much time taunting the WWE Universe, allowing Tozawa to push him off and deliver a breathtaking Senton for the win. After the match, Gulak unsuccessfully gave chase to Tozawa before addressing the WWE Universe. Gulak explained that his team was not living up to its full potential and brought back his PowerPoint presentation. Picking up where he left off on “Drew Gulak’s Plan for a Better WWE 205 Live,” The Philadelphia Stretcher brought up slide No. 10, entitled “no mercy,” with a caricature of The Brian Kendrick. As Gulak explained the slide and the team's weakness, The Man With a Plan started to realize it was about him. Addressing Kendrick directly, Gulak said there was no place for him, which prompted the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion to attack. Despite initially fending off Gallagher and Gulak, Kendrick eventually fell victim to the numbers game and was overwhelmed as his former allies unloaded on him before leaving him down in the center of the ring. Two weeks ago on WWE 205 Live, TJP picked up a victory against The Lucha House Party's Lince Dorado in the most disrespectful way possible: removing The Golden Lynx’ mask. Seeking retribution for Dorado, fired up former WWE Cruiserweight Champion Kalisto was ready slug it out with TJP. TJP taunted Kalisto by wearing The Lucha House Party's official T-shirt to the ring before tearing it off in the latest show of disrespect. As TJP struggled to mount an offense to counter his opponent's advances, Kalisto made sure to rub it in with a taunt that frustrated TJP but delighted the WWE Universe. As the irate Cruisergreat advanced, Kalisto toyed with him by quickly countering TJP's strikes until The Fil-Am Flash was forced to recalibrate on the outside. However, Kalisto continued to get inside TJP's head by feigning a dive to the outside. As the first-ever Cruiserweight Champion re-entered the ring, he was met with an offensive flurry before turning the tables by dropkicking Kalisto out of his handstand. After ripping at Kalisto's mask in an appalling display of disrespect, TJP caught his opponent with a unique Russian Leg Sweep in mid-air as The Fil-Am Flash bounced off the middle rope alongside him. Noticing that Kalisto was favoring his back, TJP continued his relentless assault, now targeting the apparent injury. Taunting the WWE Universe as he ascended the ropes for a high-risk move, TJP allowed Kalisto ample time to recover and found hmself on defense. Following an incredible fast-paced sequence of strikes, Kalisto nearly scored a victory. As both Superstars struggled to their feet, Kalisto attempted his trademark Salida del Sol but was countered before being dropped off the top rope. Continuing to battle through fatigue, both Superstars traded blows on the top rope before Kalisto executed a jaw-dropping victory bomb for a near-fall. Kalisto rallied the WWE Universe and again attempted Salida del Sol but was countered with a dropkick to the knee, which allowed TJP to apply his patented kneebar. Refusing to quit, Kalisto briefly reversed the hold into a near-fall before it was reapplied, only to be broken when he barely reached the ropes. A frustrated TJP attempted to rip off Kalisto's mask, drawing Lince Dorado to the ring. The Cruisergreat halted Dorado's advances, but the slight distraction distraction was all Kalisto needed to roll up TJP and score the victory. After the match, TJP blindsided the victor and indeed removed his mask. Dorado gave chase, but the first-ever Cruiserweight Champion escaped with Kalisto's mask through the WWE Universe. Holding up the mask as a trophy, TJP taunted Lince Dorado and Gran Metalik before leaving the arena. Results ; ; *Akira Tozawa defeated Gentleman Jack Gallagher (w/ Drew Gulak & The Brian Kendrick) (8:33) *Kalisto (w/ Gran Metalik & Lince Dorado) defeated TJP (16:22) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 10-3-18 205 Live 1.jpg 10-3-18 205 Live 2.jpg 10-3-18 205 Live 3.jpg 10-3-18 205 Live 4.jpg 10-3-18 205 Live 5.jpg 10-3-18 205 Live 6.jpg 10-3-18 205 Live 7.jpg 10-3-18 205 Live 8.jpg 10-3-18 205 Live 9.jpg 10-3-18 205 Live 10.jpg 10-3-18 205 Live 11.jpg 10-3-18 205 Live 12.jpg 10-3-18 205 Live 13.jpg 10-3-18 205 Live 14.jpg 10-3-18 205 Live 15.jpg 10-3-18 205 Live 16.jpg 10-3-18 205 Live 17.jpg 10-3-18 205 Live 18.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #97 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #97 at WWE.com * 205 Live #97 on WWE Network Category:2018 events